dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Desolated Arena
Rewards Note that the Desolated Arena goes away once you claim all the items once. Location: The Lost Capital (23,32) Can challenge once a day for free. Each additional challenge a day costs Dark Crystals. Goes away once you obtain all the items from it. Novice Difficulty - 3*1+ Rating 2000 ~ Reward: 1 Fighter's Soul Beginner's Difficulty ~ 4*30+ Rating 5000+ ~ Reward: 3 Fighter's Souls Intermediate Difficulty ~ Battle #1 - #3 (option 1) * Nameless Challenger - Ranger (2x) ** 6.4k hp ** Firing Ammo (936 phys dmg + 70% Scorch 121 for 8 seconds) ** Poisonous Ammo (888 phys dmg + 70% Plague 121 for 8 seconds) ** First Aid (heal 960 + Spd up 125 for 12 seconds) Battle #1 - #3 (option 2) * Barbarian Challenger - Dwarf Warrior (2x) ** 8k hp ** Species: Ethereal ** Swing (1,152 phys dmg) ** Full Strength (2,240 phys dmg) ** Wild Dance (864 phys dmg all) Battle #1 - #3 (option 3) * Romantic Challenger - Capital Assassin (2x) ** 6k hp ** Slicing (580 phys dmg + 80% Bleed 171 for 8 seconds) ** Chain Strike (260 phys dmg) ** Poisonous Strike (600 phys dmg + 70% Plague 171 for 8 seconds) Battle #4 * Winter Squire (2x) ** 8.4k hp ** Species: Ethereal ** Winterfall Blade Dance (1,218 phys dmg all + 65% Spd down 115 for 6 seconds) ** Dash (900 phys dmg + 60% Stun for 7 seconds) ** Violent Double-edge (1,380 phys dmg) * Ghost Swordsman ** 40k hp ** Species: Ethereal ** Blitz Blade (1,536 phys dmg all + 80% Spd down 135 for 6 seconds) ** Aerial Blade (3,252 phys dmg + Spd up 135 for 10 seconds) ** Flaming Slash (2,802 phys dmg + 90% Scorch 131 for 8 seconds) Advanced Difficulty Battle #1 - #3 (option 1) * Romantic Challenger - Capital Assassin (2x) ** 13.5k hp ** 45 AR ** 45 Res ** 1,350 Spd ** Slicing (1,305 phys dmg + 80% Bleed 384 for 8 seconds) ** Chain Strike (585 phys dmg) ** Poisonous Strike (1,350 phys dmg + 70% Plague 384 for 8 seconds) Battle #1 - #3 (option 2) * Capital Challenger - Winter Squire (2x) ** 18.9k hp ** 72 AR ** 45 Res ** 900 Spd ** Species: Ethereal ** Winterfall Blade (2,741 phys dmg all + 65% Spd down 253 for 6 seconds) ** Dash (2,025 phys dmg + 60% Stun for 7 seconds) ** Violent Double-edge (3,105 phys dmg) Battle #4 * Winter Squire (2x) ** 18.9k hp ** 72 AR ** 45 Res ** 900 Spd ** Species: Ethereal ** Winterfall Blade Dance (2,741 phys dmg all + 65% Spd down 253 for 6 seconds) ** Dash (2,025 phys dmg + 60% Stun for 7 seconds) ** Violent Double-edge (3,105 phys dmg) * Ghost Swordsman ** 90k hp ** 45 AR ** 45 Res ** 1,305 Spd ** Species: Ethereal ** Blitz Blade (4,563 phys dmg all + 80% Spd down 298 for 6 seconds) ** Aerial Blade (9,261 phys dmg + Spd up 298 for 10 seconds) ** Flaming Slash (4,685 phys dmg + 90% Scorch 294 for 8 seconds)